Zajinn Skycrown
War.. War never changes. Description "ON THE BLOOD OF OUR FATHERS.. ON THE BLOOD OF OUR SONS.. WE SWORE TO UPHOLD THIS COVENANT!" 08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC)~~ The proud, but often quiet Kaldorei before you stands at average height, but often with his head held high, and his shoulders bowed. His skin darkened, and faded purple, akin to many of his era, along with wild dark blue hair flowing behind his head. When looking at his face you will see a few scars upon his brow, and on the lower half you will notice he is clean shaven, opposite his shaggy mane, longflowing behind his head. Zajinn is OFTEN fully armorclad, minus a fullhelm, and chestplate donning the look of a traditional Kaldorei. He prefers to avoid fullhelms so he may show all his face,whether it be to friend or foe. He intends for all to see his steadfastness, and the determination in his eyes. However sometimes when alone, he may be disguised, or behind a cloak, and cowl, if he is on business. His armor dons a dark brown/orange hue and was forged by Zajinn himself, during his many travels in the frozen wastes of Northrend. Each piece of armor holds value, every plate, as it had taken Zajinn many days to perfect the set. His weapon of choice, which you will see him with always, is an axe. He carries both Great Axe, and War Axe and Shield. The Great Axe he carries, is called -|- and was won from a formidable black dragonguard in the depths of Black Rock Mountain. Zajinn carries this weapon with authority, and respect for the wholeness of it. The War axe he attained soon after in a dragon hoard in the same area. The blades both have a faint glimmer, along the indentions of fire down each curve. ---------------------------------------------------------- Alignment: Neutral Good Relationship: Single Theme Song: Father Said - 12th Planet Battle Theme: Adrenaline - 12 Stones Voiced by: Steve Downes - (Halo Series) ---------------------------------------------------------- Zajinn, The Wanderer, Warrior of the Wolf, High Ordinator, Breath of the Dying 10,378 years old, 328lbs 7'5 History You will not get specifics here, as walking up to Zaj you will not know anything about him. However you may recognize Zajinn, if you were: - Living in Suramar, or other Kaldorei settlements 10,000 years ago - Active in the War of the Ancients - Lived in, or visited Nighthaven, Post Sundering - A patron of the Shrine of Goldrinn - A veteran of the War of the Shifting Sands - One of the many recipients of the forgings of Zajinn, while he was a wandering Weaponsmith, delivering shipments to several Kaldorei settlements in Kalimdor - Someone who frequents Darnassus - A veteran in the second war with the Silithid - Fought against the Black Dragonlfight in Blackrock Mountain or visited there during the Burning Crusade - Defended Stormwind against the Scourge attacks - Ran across him wandering anywhere in the Frozen Wastes during the Campaign in Northrend - Fought against the hostile elementals and Twilight's Hammer upon the Hyjal Summit during the Cataclysm - Have engaged against or fought alongside the Kaldorei Regiment